Your Only Sin is that You are King
by Td03
Summary: Arc I: EU still manages to corner EB even as Akito went MIA, but no one suspected Jules Kingsley's arrival would tip the scales drastically then. Black Knights now depend on C.C.'s mission to find Peace Mark, and it would only be a matter of time before Oldrin notice Nunnally's strange behavior. R1 Continuation and forever AU!R2, Female Lelouch! Suzaku? Xing ke? Schneizel?
1. Die and Delete

**Your Only Sin is that You are King**

When I read parts of the CG Wikia there were some confusing parallels I found:

1\. Official site states that Julius appeared between R1 and R2, but almost other CG fans I know posted vids that explains Julius _after_ R2.

2\. C.C. was the former leader of the Geass Directorate in _Akito the Exiled_ , which takes place in the middle of R1 and R2.

3\. While in R2 we are satisfied that Lelouch destroyed the Geass' existence except for his and a few others, in _Akito the Exiled_ and _Oz the Reflection_ , the Power of the Kings had spread way too far. And a lot of them are similar to Lelouch's (yes, I know why, but I'm trying to combine all three)

Theory #1 is discarded because I chose to follow what the official site _speculates_. And thus, this fiction's R2 will be very different. Mostly because I intend to stick with the change, and Lelouch is… well, you know.

Theory #2 is what I loved very much. I still have not yet made up my mind about whether C.C. will enter the Order or not, but that fact makes me pumped up to write my abandoned CG project. Thus, this one would be optional. Your opinion would be appreciated.

When I discovered Theory #3 I had mixed feelings about it. I originally wanted to limit the scope, but I found a much better idea to utilize Code and Geass so I was not _too_ bothered by the many-many-many-many characters that has the same Geass as Lelouch's. Although, I will DEFINITELY alter them in my story (especially Shin's rip-off!)!

 **Please** realize that I've been implying that I have no absolute knowledge about the original plot and characters… so please do not depend on your database for this fiction. It is _purely_ from scratch… I'm a terrible researcher. I neither read nor watch the three Code Geass adaptations and I'm DETERMINED to combine them because I have 4 _perfect_ plots ready for 4 CG Fanfics I'm going to write which are not even remotely similar, they are very different, and great to work for my mood because I love originality.

I must warn you that almost all the characters will have different story life, personality, and quirks I shall inject into them. They're all going to be different because,

1) I must create threads of fate for their lives to interfere with each other and to dissolve the paradox element of the three anime

2) Wikia is not that detailed and I do not possess photographic memory

3) I am not the owner or writer of the original Code Geass (which is very sad indeed :/)

I'm still primarily focusing the story around Lelouch and Suzaku(-centric, mostly). Because, of course, the more the characters, the more will _DIE_. Because egocentric aristocrat system is bad. It needs to freakin' die. _Seriously_. Bad. System. Needs. To. Freakin'. Die.

And… um… PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I'M SLANDERING THE KMF SECTOR! I just cannot remember whose Knightmare is this- which Knightmare is this- did this Knightmare even appear at this time frame- I'M SORRY! But mecha is not my forte D: I'm a reader first and a writer a very-very-very-very close second. It would have my first, if I fully discard my social life. :p

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Die and Delete**

 ** _August 14th ±8 PM_**

 _Zero made his appearance and revealed some sort of 'Orange' conspiracy in the day of Suzaku Kururugi, son of the late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Honorary Britannian and Lancelot Devicer's trial._

 ** _December 10th ±8 AM_**

 _Princess Euphemia declared the Special Administration Zone's opening ceremony. Zero arrived dramatically, and somehow, someway, the puppet princess initiated the SAZ Massacre. Princess Euphemia li Britannia, Fourth Princess and 9th in line to the throne of the Holy Empire of Britannia dies._

 ** _December 12th ±8 PM_**

 _Zero defeated the Witch of Britannia, but then fled to Kaminejima Island when C.C. informed him of Nunnally's kidnapping. While Suzaku departed with the Lancelot to capture him, Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess and 4th in line to the throne went MIA (presumed dead)._

 ** _December 13th ±8 AM_**

 _Princess Lelouch vi Britannia, Former Third Princess and 7th in line to the throne retrieved, and Zero, Enemy of Britannia was captured and turned into justice, and Suzaku Kururugi was appointed to the title of Knight of Seven._

…

The time zone in this story is based on West Indonesia Time Zone, and we go to school in 6:55 normally, as such 8:AM is late. And we sleep in 10:00 normally, just to clear up any confusion if there is any.

* * *

 ** _December 13th,_** _8:04 AM_

 ** _Imperial Palace in Pendragon, formerly_** ** _San Antonio_** ** _, Texas_**

He let out a bellowed sigh. She adamantly shut her mouth, not wanting to give _any_ reaction to him.

"Lelouch,"

The Imperial Children rarely spoke to the Emperor. Only those who managed to make use of them in significance would gain a modicum of his attention. When they do speak to him, it was either by video message or in an audience.

So she was not sure whether he had always referred her with her first name or her- former- title. She had only spoken with him a few times. And as much as she liked to say she had nothing in common with her former siblings, they all had one thing in common- lack of father bonding.

No wonder they were all a mess of spoils. They only had rich mothers who had to share one man.

She was not going to refer him with his title. Despite the disdain that would no doubt leak in her tone, calling him with his title would indicate respect. All she knew of him is that he neglected the world. She had yet to see that strategic mind that was supposedly unbeatable of his, and what contributed to his campaign over Alaska and Quebec when he was thirteen, thus she had no respect for a man who had considered her near war trivial.

But she wasn't going to call him 'Father' like she used to either.

"Zero," he said, as if amending himself. So he was either not bothered by her silent treatment or he really didn't care what she thinks.

After a small pause, he continued. "You are a clever young woman, Lelouch."

A non-describable feeling crept up on her spine, and she refused the urge to look down.

They do _not_ start a conversation with such _sincere_ praise.

"You are also an inexperienced one."

…Of course. His unexpected praise made her forgot that the two of them always subtly insult the other, however thickly veiled the double meaning was. _Experience:_ The most perfect reason to invalidate every argument from people younger than the debate's counterpart.

 _Enough. I have closed the investigation. The terrorists has been captured and gunned down. My wife's death is avenged._

Those words had been haunting her mind in her entire trip to Japan. How could he just hush up a murder in Pendragon like it was nothing?

"I left you with nothing but your clothes and your crippled little sister and you proved yourself," another pause, "You have surpassed my expectations. To be able to push the mighty Britannia with nothing but a ragtag group of rebels; you are strong. You are of use to me. As such;

I am going to erase your memories."

Lelouch stared at Charles for several long seconds.

"Geass," she whispered, a horrible feeling twisting in her stomach.

She glanced at Suzaku, and she didn't even know what she was looking for – some insult that he won't allow himself to say, to bail her out and suddenly declare his unwavering loyalty, to slap her and she'd wake up on his face with him joking 'What, got a bad dream, Ru?'

It clearly wasn't helping her mental health, was it?

She could feel a sick thrill of fear-anticipation in his gaze, and hated the fact that it wasn't solely disgust. She swallowed thickly, forgetting the standard procedure of how to take even breaths.

Her gaze darted back to Charles as he continued, and she could feel Suzaku's eyes resting on her in turn.

"You will forget about Zero."

Her hands didn't move. Her body didn't shake as she saw Charles rise up from his throne, as if he hadn't done such a thing for years. The way he descended from the stairway, and raised his arms to declare his judge.

"You will forget about Marianne."

Despite the severity of her imminent future she almost laughed. He actually had the audacity to try and imitate her. And it was so sloppily done too.

It was appalling work. He missed the entire point.

"You will forget about Nunnally."

Suzaku. Sweet, gullible, stupid Suzaku. Her best friend. The bastard. The traitor. THE IDIOT.

The pilot of the Lancelot's tanned hand almost crushed the exiled Princess' face. Squeezing her left eye shut and clamping down her mouth, she could do nothing but trash around in futility as her remaining eye- royal purple much like her Father unlike her every other sibling.

"Forget!"

Her scream was muffled by Suzaku's hand as the Geass crane leapt between the most feared eyes across the world and penetrated her mind, rotating her brain chemistry with unknown methodology, rewriting her history, erasing her humanity, stripping her free-will and identity.

 **This** is why she hates Britannia.

She could feel the tiredness of not sleeping for 48 hours straight catching up, overcasting the foreign feeling of forgetting her own name. If… if she ever came back- came back? She'd… she…

 _I'm tired._

Suzaku finally let go of her face when he felt her tremble died down into small shudders. Still kneeling down on one knee, he put an arm on her waist, and the other on her neck, letting her head loll as if she's kneeling in front of the Emperor.

For a moment, he wished she was instead dead. He wished her spirit would sit beside him, screaming in deafness while witnessing what he was implying by positioning her body like this. To bow her head in front of her Father would be utter humiliation to her.

Zero; he hated her. He hated the masked person that had consumed Lelouch. Perhaps he could never hate Lelouch, but he knew what she hated. And she was Zero. He hated Zero. And he knew she hates humiliation nearly above all.

That stupid pride of hers is what got her into this mess in the first place, he thought. _Justified_ , accused a horrible voice he had no qualm to squash.

The Emperor let silence befell upon the two. Taking his sweet time to think how he should use his impudent but brilliant daughter for, and it was not long until Suzaku felt Lelouch's body limp on his hold, succumbing to the cursed Geass.

That sick power of stripping people's free will… V.V. worded it as a wonderful sensation, but Suzaku knew it was to be blamed for everything. Euphy's death, Nunnally's kidnap, Lelouch's very identity; it was all because of that power's mere existence.

Charles seemed to notice Lelouch's sleeping form, and his sudden booming laughter almost caught Suzaku off guard.

No matter how many times she vehemently denies it she really was her father's daughter.

When he gripped Lelouch's slack jaw and lifted her face, Suzaku almost flinched at the _sheer_ mockery displayed on his eyes. He nearly twitched in horror; expecting that damned geass that is to blame for all of this to flare. Lelouch's eyes were softly closed, none of those twisting frown or righteous rage distorting her facial expression. Her head leaned on her father's hand, as if she missed his caress, though Suzaku was sure she'd blame it on gravity in a heartbeat.

The older man let her go and stepped back.

"What do you wish to do with her now, Your Majesty?" He inquired, not moving from his kneeling position.

His praises had took him aback, but he was honestly- morbidly- curious what the Emperor would _use_ Lelouch for.

"Lock her up for the time being." After a moment of silence with nothing but the rustle sound of Suzaku lifting Lelouch's body with mild difficulty, Charles turned to face the two seventeen, nearly eighteen year olds.

"Knight of Seven."

Suzaku stiffened, and faced the Emperor, now the only person in the world he had to answer to with his position as an official Knight of Rounds. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Lelouch vi Britannia is now nothing but a blank canvas. Do what you wish with her. But when she wakes up, I want you to say this to her before you mutter anything else..."

Suzaku refused to take a glance at Lelouch who was disturbing him by softly breathing onto his collarbone, and tried to listen at nothing but the Emperor's orders.

"…Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The Emperor took a good look at his new knight, as if he didn't believe Suzaku's conformation, before nodding and walking towards his throne. "Good. You are dismissed. Bismark will prepare your trip. You best be ready to move right away, before my wayward daughter wakes up."

His footsteps echoed in the empty halls.

* * *

 ** _9:10 AM_**

 ** _Pendragon_**

Under no circumstances was she ever to move out of her room. Her importance as a tactician was so great, that if a word of her arrival got leaked to the EU then she would instantly be taken hostage. She was to be locked up in her chamber and with only her knight to see her needs satisfied.

Of course, that was the official story.

He could care less where he would put Lelouch. He wished he could just lock her up in a coffin, but that wouldn't benefit anyone. Not even him. His victory over her… it felt hollow. Despite being knighted he didn't feel like he had gained anything. Lelouch… Zero was still alive.

And she was sleeping in peace on his bed, while he took a shower and dressed in his Knight of Rounds uniform. Looking at himself on the mirror, there wasn't even a prickle of satisfaction for the white uniform that represented his status.

He was the Knight of Seven. And… what? He couldn't even change Britannia from within. Lelouch… she was right. _Again._ Britannia was too corrupt, and he finally realized it. He had saw Lelouch and Nunnally as his guideline, that not all Britannia is corrupt. And he really believed it when he found Euphy. She could change Britannia! Her way, her personality, her ideals and with her status as a Princess she can bring Japan back.

Fate must have hated him for giving up on Japan; turning his only true friend to kill his only true love.

He had loved her- Euphy. And he couldn't even save her. Not Lelouch. Not Nunnally. Not even his father.

His temporary room in the Palace's guest villa was a bit secluded on the corner west wing, and no one heard Suzaku's heavy breathing, holding Lelouch's unconscious body up by her neck.

But he couldn't kill her now.

 _She is to be used thoroughly for Britannia._

When the signs of discomfort and lack of breath came Suzaku let go of Lelouch, and she fell backwards on the back. There was no telling whether Lelouch would regain her memories again. But Suzaku would make sure, that if she ever will, he will see to it that she had been used as a Britannian icon, her worst humiliation as Zero.

There was no sound but his silence and her disturbed breathing. The hitch he noticed signaled her awakening. Still bound in the white asylum body-suit that was so odd on her, she failed to sit up and only managed to flutter her eyes, red rings only visible if one focused on their sclera, and Suzaku's level of sight was the same as her disgraced form.

He stared at her vulnerability with concealed fury iced under his veins. Geass… was truly a terrible thing. How it came to exist, exactly how it could do all those miracles he'd never know.

He knew that when this girl wakes up he won't see that frustrating best friend of his, that loving sister of Nunnally, that hated persona who killed Euphy.

She was just staring at him, like a baby who was doesn't know what to do with a chocolate dangling in front of them. The sheer expectation on her royal purple eyes…

"Your name is Jules Kingsley." He recited what the Emperor told him. This was the beginning of his first real mission, painting the blank paper with words like broken crayons, expecting her imagination to connect the broken pieces and create a new set of false life, false history, false identity, fake everything.

As soon as the last syllable of the obviously foreign name escapes his Japanese tongue, the red rings glowed briefly, registering it in her brain.

Oh, if only Lelouch had a duplicate holed up somewhere around here, Suzaku thought, witnessing what he was doing to this body, she'd be horrified. She was almost nothing but prideful, and here he is molding her into a tool for Britannia.

"You are Britannia's Military Advisor." There was a sudden flicker on her blank eyes, before it morphed into acceptance.

"You were captured by terrorists and your left eye was injured while you were being held hostage, as such you will wear an eyepatch from now on." He took a keen look at Lelouch's left eye, daring Lelouch's geass sigil to morph out of that otherwise beautiful royal purple.

"By order of His Imperial Majesty, you are to be escorted by me to conduct all Eastern front operational planning to-" _say it!_

 _You will destroy the EU._

Anything he'll say will come true.

Anything he'll say right now will be Lelouch's- no, Jules' character ambition. She deserves humiliation. She deserves to be destroyed. Lelouch's ambition had done nothing good. She was just spreading more tragedy. In the end, she lost. There was nothing she can do to change the world.

 _Nunnally, we'll secure the bomb. It's okay, don't panic. If me and Lelouch work together, we can do anything right?_

But he won't let her destroy anyone else anymore. She could destroy the EU. He _believed_ she could do it.

And she'd spill blood along the path.

Only she could do miracles…

He stared deep into her eyes, particularly on the slight pink rim that was so out of place and unnatural.

Anything he'd say, she will make it true…

Lelouch. Cold, demanding, independent Lelouch. His best friend. The bitch. The traitor. THE MORON.

He could never understand her. And she could never understand him. How they became best friends they would never know. Their personalities were just too strong, Nunnally had said once.

He remembered what he said to her, during their first encounter; when he didn't know she was his dear Lelouch and only viewed her as a stranger who rescued him by creating panic on the innocent mass watching him.

 _The results… That's all you care about, isn't it?_

 _The means doesn't matter as long as the end justifies it._

He'd prove her wrong. She'd prove him wrong. In the end, though, they both lost. His redemption and collaboration failed, while her revenge and rebellion lost.

 _When we're together, we can do anything. So, will you join me, Suzaku?_

…No.

You're wrong. _You_ will join _me_ , Lelouch.

"To…" he hesitated, but dispelled the sudden voice of his conscious screaming 'No' away, "to combat the conflict in the EU…

…and you are to help me…

…to achieve World Peace."

He let the silence consume them, ashamed to have disobeyed his first order already, but it was _necessary_ , Lelouch would have said.

Besides, it was a way to change Britannia, right? And if Lelouch would work with him, he might- he might change her ways too. He might-

-bring the old Lelouch back.

She was still looking at him as if he was supposed to do something else. It was unnervingly familiar, before the stretched silence was broken by her soft voice.

"…Alright." After that, the optical signal of geass effect died down, and Lelouch rested her left cheek on the bed, her right eye staring at his kneeling form. Her eye followed him as he stood up, meaning…

"And you are?" the tone of her voice reminded him of her old personality, that snobbish little girl who kept lying to sweet Nunnally, telling her beautiful things to describe the Japan's war zoned state. Expectant. Unimpressed.

He was honestly insulted.

"Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven." He introduced himself in a robotic manner, concealing his disgust to help her get up and unwind her bodysuit straps.

He was positive the recognition in her eyes was merely his imagination. "And we are in… Where are we?" She asked, never letting her gaze off of him. He offered to help her stand up. She batted his hand away lightly and got up to her feet, nearly stumbling down but managed to stand up straight. The white clothes hanging on her contrasting her black Zero costume Suzaku was imagining her in.

"The guest villa in Pendragon."

"When do we leave?" she asked absently in turn. Distracted- of something.

"Immediately."

Then there was a knock on the door, but no inquiry came. Slightly dreading it for unknown reasons, Suzaku opened it, and visibly clamped up when he saw it was V.V.

The little blonde prick entered the room and faced Lelouch- Jules. Their size difference aside, V.V. looked at her as if she was a child, which, she sort of resembled at the moment with the way she tilts her head in silent confusion.

"Your uniform. Don't lose the eyepatch." It was then Suzaku noticed V.V. was holding a bundle of black clothes.

The androgynous immortal stalked out of the room, before stopping to remark. "Make sure she's safe. Of course, it's His Majesty's wish." Even if the distrust Suzaku felt was obvious to him V.V. left the two teenagers.

Jules didn't say anything, merely unbuttoning her bodysuit as she went into the bathroom.

* * *

 ** _December 13th, 11:14 AM_**

 ** _Transcontinental Aerial Line_**

His first task was a simple escort mission.

"Wow, this is… impressive," Suzaku murmured, staring at the spread in front of him. He was now a Knight of the Rounds, and it was a little weird to see several Seconds and even a couple Britannian servants bowing to him.

They cower in his presence too.

This was his first task. He had only been a Knight of Rounds for a day and yet the people he encountered so far acknowledged him.

The power in one measly title, Lelouch would have said.

His lips thinned.

Now that he really had time to cool off, staring at the endless plains of Kostroma's rural view down below, honestly, he felt a heavy regret for rejecting Lelouch. Or more specifically, he regretted choosing his revenge on Zero over saving Nunnally.

Lelouch was being a narcissist back then. 'Help me find Nunnally for now' Ha! Who does she think he is? Her usual "yes men"? Zero just killed Euphy in the worst possible way and the first thing Lelouch said to him is to help her?!

Worst is, he was too distraught to notice that she was, well, of course she said those stupid things! Nunnally was basically _everything_ to her.

His fingers tightened on the cutlery.

Satirical. He had come to really appreciate his friendship with Lelouch through Nunnally's eyes- the blind girl was the only person in the world who will ever get to see that nice side of Lelouch.

Through time and hardship, Lelouch let that side of her out around him too. Most of the time. Those times was when they would really laugh together, and delude themselves that they're going to have fun forever and ever.

But 7 years didn't lessen her hatred at all.

He had been grieving inside. His Father just didn't know when to give up. Neither he nor Lelouch would give up on anything so quickly, but his Father was fighting a losing battle. He saw the stats, his predictions, the reports in his office. Japan was dead already, there was no more stock. No reinforcements coming. And Genbu Kururugi used pride as an excuse to establish that do or die army command.

And while he was putting up a front, thinking how he would redeem his sin, Lelouch came out of the berry bushes, empty handed and relatively dirty, swearing that she would destroy Britannia to him.

He tried some of the meat, feeling the flavor melt in his mouth.

Seeing her joking, smiling, studying (again, as always), doting on Nunnally in Ashford Academy he had really, really believed that she had actually hit her head and forgotten her oath.

Oaths were sacred. They were not to be taken lightly.

Lelouch took her promise to create a better world for Nunnally way too far. While he took the highway path.

The useless path.

He thought that being a Knight of the Rounds he would be able to change Britannia. He always firmly believed that. He'd work with the system, and he'd prove Lelouch wrong.

She proved that she was right. Again. As always.

Zero was gone. Lelouch's hatred towards Britannia was gone. But here he is sitting and eating and unable to think what to do with his position.

Nunnally vi Britannia was missing, and was probably dead. And as long as she was missing, there was- ironically- absolute zero percent chance Lelouch vi Britannia will come back, killing Jules Kingsley.

Speaking of her _…_

He finished his magnificent breakfast quickly and left the dining room.

Suzaku didn't bother knocking before he slowly opened the door to Jules' chamber. He never did in the past with Lelouch, even after meeting again for the first time since 7 years, and despite wishing to forget about Lelouch and Zero and her rebellion his body was on automatic, so he let himself in, noting that Lelouch was _still_ in the bathroom.

Half of him wanted to leave the room, and if possible, jump out of the train and let Lelouch deal with the EU alone. But she's Jules now. No more Lelouch. No more Zero. Just an amnesiac girl. A frighteningly smart one that had been the leader of the Black Knights.

His smiled bitterly. His counterpart reflected on the wall mirror beside him revealed that his gaze got colder.

What had he done wrong? He killed his father to prevent the Prime Minister from sacrificing lives with his do or die war tactic.

What had she done _right_? She killed thousands of lives, and hundreds of innocents for her selfish ambitions to destroy Britannia. She destroyed the name of her own siblings- he knew she loved Euphy. She used people with _geass_ as if humans are pawns. Chess pawns; he figured from her code for Kallen.

Q-1. He briefly wondered if there was a second queen. A second ace. It would probably be that green haired girl who was in the Gawain's cockpit with her. Or if she had a dozen knightmare elites, Elevens she manipulated to join the cause of Black Knights.

'Imposing your will on other people is wrong, Suzaku' my ass.

He might have laughed at the sheer hypocrisy if he managed to not look like a mad man. He had drawn the conclusion that Geass is a form of people's deepest personality. Lelouch had once told him she'd love to be an aspiring leader. Well apparently, Lelouch is Miss-I-want-to-people-to-obey-my-every-whim.

So why does she get to _forget_ her sin, while he had to wallow in his punishment all alone. Why does she get spared by fate?

"I can't decide if this is satisfying or embarrassing," spoke a soft voice, like serene wind, but as loud and captivating as a church bell. The way she spoke was reminding him of that green haired girl in the Zero's Gawain, as if she was a wise woman explaining something stupid to a child.

There she was standing, the uniform still neatly folded on her hands, wearing nothing but clad in a white towel which, thankfully, didn't show much of her skin besides her arms and legs.

He reluctantly lowered his head to show humility. He was duty bound to be her… escort. He was _not_ her knight.

Temporary (thank kami).

"My apologies. I had assumed you were done. I shall take my leave." Not wanting to spend any second unnecessary around her, he turned around.

"Suzaku, you're Japanese right?"

 _Suzaku, you're Japanese right?_

His head snapped up immediately. He paled as he faced her. He felt his knees about to give in, looking at that odd, cheerful smile on her pale face so similar to _her_ …

At the moment, she was a monster beyond cure to him.

* * *

I actually had written this until 6.147 words, but I'm a bit stuck- not because of writer's block, but because I'm having an exam 2 weeks later and I have to finish 8 thesis' and 4 homework until _Thursday_ , I need to finish my school duties first, which is why in case I actually have writer's block in the next few days, I could send you the next chapter- albeit relatively shorter next week or two- assuming my quota doesn't ran out. And that no robbers would sneak in and steal my most precious laptop. Seriously -_- we live in an age where the pizza guy gets to your house before the police.

Anyway, I'm promoting my previous Code Geass fiction "V.C.", it's a Code Geass x Guilty Crown, it's about 5k words and it focuses on Lelouch VS V.V. and Shu VS Yuu because, it centers around the enigmatic Power of the Kings, the Geass and the Void- and don't forget the Code. Recently, I never posted anything unless I reached 6k words, and after I finished the first chapter I immediately posted it and left it in favor of writing another plot of the story (the origin of that 4 perfect plot I mentioned) and this is a realllly bad habit, cause I ended up letting people down with the wait due to my accelerated school curriculum. How do people in university had time to write those awesome, 10k words per chapter in a 50-100 pages of fanfics and HUNDREDS of stories? I'm jealous. Is it because they're supported by their friends? Cause if that's the motivation then I sorely lacked it, seeing as I'm forbidden from opening this site and no one knows... internet's anonymity is convenient for spilling one's heart out.

Reviews are loved :)

Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoy it!

Before I leave, I need to remark that this fiction will be M-rated in next few chapters. I'm wondering if you want me to pair Julius with anyone? Except Akito. I'm liking Lelouch/Suzaku recently, but it would be a pretty long time before I can make it work because Suzaku is still in love with Euphy and clinging to the past- which I hinted when he imagined Lelouch in her Zero outfit. If you want it to be Lelouch/Suzaku, wish 97% granted, but it has a 99% chance of leading into hate/love relationship. I'm asking if you'd like me to pair Julius with anyone else first, like- I don't know, Schneizel? He does find kindred spirit in Lelouch only, considering that he doesn't keep close relationship with anyone else other than his siblings and Kanon, and the only one nearly as smart as him from them is Lelouch. I don't really care about age, just so long as they're not too old nor too young. Maybe a fling with Shin, don't know. Romance isn't a focus, but who the character loves does play a big part in reasoning their decisions. And right now, Lelouch felt _no_ love with Nunnally gone.

Speaking of her sweet little sister... do NOT expect me to keep the cripple in the dark. I'm having BIG plans for her. I do not _like_ the fact that her character was slandered and only served as Lelouch's and Suzaku's connection. She just has _so much_ potential!

And plain little Euphy will return in the scene.

BOOM!

 **[5584]**


	2. Vivid Lies

**Your Only Sin is that You are King**

Down below will be an explanation of the Army's Doctrine.

 **Disclaimer:** Code Geass does not belong to me.

 **Promotion:** _V.C._ is my CG/GC fiction that began at the time the anime began, but since it's a crossover I wrote it differently than the usual canon strategy, with the point of divergence being Lelouch getting some insight on Geass because… well, this ain't gonna be a spoiler.

 _Cepheus and Cassiopeia_ previously titled _Take It, Shu_ is my GC fiction and it's sort of an AU prequel, but it won't depict Shu's life as Adam or a King among Daath or the other world. This one is very preliminary, but I'm trying to write it in a different angle, just like I always do with all my fictions.

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Vivid Lies**

 _"No one should imagine that sound heads are common in armies. Offensive generals are rare among us; I know only a few, and, nevertheless, it is only to these that… a detachment can be entrusted." —Frederick the Great._

 _"I hate the fake smiles. The pleasant pleasantries they would shower my mother and my sister while calling me a Peasant Princess and Nunnally as Paperbag from behind. Perhaps the only person I can expect to treat me truthfully is my father. He was remorselessly blunt. He didn't hide his motives, he told me exactly how pitiful I am to him and I won't doubt a grain of salt of what he kept spouting." —Lelouch vi Britannia._

* * *

 ** _December 13th (9:45 AM)_**

 ** _04 Shuttle of Logres FB "Great Britannia", Area 13 ex-Cambodia_**

There were several words that could describe what Milly Ashford was feeling that day, and a novice in translating body language would have no problem regarding giving a name for it- fear.

The very physical President (who loves to hug and grope so often that Shirley lost count how many times the perverted woman had ambushed her) of the only school that was successfully established in Area Eleven had been quiet along the journey.

It happened all of the sudden. She was the one who controlled the school's broadcast station, and once she heard Princess Euphemia's very out of character request, somehow her stomach had knotted and tangled into a heap of mess and she immediately shut down the transmission in complete trust of her _gut_.

"Please tell me we're seriously not going to meet the Emperor." Rivalz said, with a melancholy air, and, after folding his arms and frowning in resignation at the Pacific Ocean below until his eyes were nearly out of sight. He wasn't the only one who wished this was just some weird dream.

While he, Milly, and Shirley were lazing around in the Clubhouse talking about what was Lulu's new hobby that she ditched gambling and still skips classes, the royal guards had literally barged into the room and escorted them to Pendragon. Rivalz was nearly shocked stupid. 'By the Emperor's will' wasn't just a spoken respect, it was a dismissal and it was all the explanation they had gotten from the stiff ten people dressed in uniforms.

The ride to His Imperial Palace was tense, and it was nothing short of a silent Milly, a paranoid Rivalz and Shirley who was trying to not- and failing miserably- chew on her hair.

"Do you guys have any idea about what's going on?" Rivalz whispered, mindful of his tone knowing that the guards who were way across them might listen in.

"Maybe it's because you're gambling." Shirley grumbled helplessly. She wondered if it was late in Western Standard Time, but it had been late back in school, and it's been a long day for everyone, so she dropped it.

"Hey, I don't gamble. Lulu's the one who does, remember. I'm just her ever-needed bodyguard."

Milly smirked mischievously, forgetting the plan to look at everything about her to pass away the time to forget about the issue of order. "My, how ostentatious of you, Rivalz. Are you implying she needed you for something else~?"

Someone coughed. Someone not in their little group. And it was part amusing part scary that the guards _had_ been listening to them.

Oh, if only she's here. The girl was fortunate to have inherited her father's unique eye; purple irises were a genetic mutation after all. If she wasn't so oblivious to her popularity Milly wondered how she would deal with Lelouch snagging the cute boys. But, none was worth much in her eyes other than Suzaku. It was just too bad the latter was hopelessly in love with Princess Euphemia.

"Besides, I doubt we're called in because she gambles sometimes." If his tone was even lower Milly doubted Shirley would have been able to hear his response.

"Well, you're no better than Lulu, you're a bartender!"

"I'm not!" said the proud owner of the RR1200 BMC motorbike.

"You are!" said the spear of Trident's Poseiden.

"I deny it!" Rivalz grinned, letting the banter ease their mind. It worked a little, and Shirley nearly laughed but just then, even Milly. It wasn't even funny in the slightest. Then the intercom buzzed and the autonomous voice asked them all to buckle their seatbelts.

* * *

 ** _11:14 AM_**

 ** _Transcontinental Aerial Line_**

"I can't decide if this is satisfying or embarrassing," spoke a soft voice, like serene wind, but as loud and captivating as a church bell. The way she spoke was reminding him of that green haired girl in the Zero's Gawain, as if she was a wise woman explaining something stupid to a child.

There she was standing, the uniform still neatly folded on her hands, wearing nothing but clad in a white towel which, thankfully, didn't show much of her skin besides her arms and legs.

He reluctantly lowered his head to show humility. He was duty bound to be her… escort. He was _not_ her knight. "My apologies. I had assumed you were done. I shall take my leave." Not wanting to spend any second unnecessary around her, he turned around.

"Suzaku, you're Japanese right?"

 _Suzaku, you're Japanese right?_

His head snapped up immediately. He paled as he faced her. He felt his knees about to give in, looking at that odd, cheerful smile on her pale face so similar to _her_ …

At the moment, she was a monster beyond cure to him.

He bit his lip to keep himself from snarling. He couldn't let her know how he actually felt towards her. This hatred he felt… it was completely foreign to him. He could not explain it, especially to her, even more so when she was the object of his negative thoughts. "…Yes."

She tilted her head, mostly expressionless. She didn't respond beyond closing her eyes with a seemingly satisfied smile. "I see. I just wanted to confirm something. Please leave me now, Suzaku."

 _Please die for me, Suzaku._

He turned his heel with a distinct click, all too relieved with the dismissal.

* * *

 ** _1:00 PM_**

 ** _Somewhere near Narva_**

Their formation was quite unheard of. Yes, there are several special branches in the military command made for special tasks. An example of them would be the Four Order of the Archangels of Euro Britannia. Each Grand Masters are someone the Grand Duke himself explicitly trusted, just like how there are never traitors amongst the Knights of the Rounds in Britannia's history.

Knights, are a champion of a royalty. The Union may have citizens who are distinctly an upper echelon and similar to an aristocrat, but they are not a monarchy. Their people cannot glorify someone to be their knight. They are a democracy that holds the idea of self-governance to be sacred, along with equal human rights.

However, the government of the EU has reached a terminal stage, in which within the Council of Forty, populism is spreading and becoming a more serious issue compared to their domestics affairs. They, sometimes referred as the Central Hemicycle, are exhibiting signs of decadent democratic principles, and the elected members have become very sensitive to their election results and have become unable to choose policies that will invite the rebellion of the citizens. Therefore, the postponement of problems and bureaucracy has become rampant.

And the most extreme of these public-ingratiating policies is the blatantly racist formation of a group made up of former Japanese, now reduced to a colony of slaves to Britannia- were kept very secure from the public's ears. This secret special unit is composed of EU officers as its command and operating staff, while its troops and pilots are composed of Elevens who were recruited by the Central Hemicycle from the island of Île de la cite in the Union's capital city, Paris.

Named after the legendary two-legged dragon, their formation was hastily approved in the middle of pre-war weariness. While it is unsure if their unit's existence will be a permanent paramilitary squad, this unit's duty as of the moment is to spearhead an army to seize their rival's capital city St. Petersburg.

Leila Malkal had the task to break through the EB's defense line and kill the Grand Duke. While they did not manage to execute the latter, they were able to easily disable the front lines and let the Union's 132nd regiment make their way to the target. After a series of successful missions, the Wyverns were caught off guard and were easily dismantled by the Michael Knights, proving that the knights weren't just for show and were some very capable pilots; especially with how the grand master easily matching blow for blow of Lt. Akito Hyuga.

Cut off from any form of communication with the regiment the surviving members weren't able to reinforce them. And after burning nearly all of their energies, for destroying approximately thirty enemy Sutherlands, for the 4th Arctic Fleet of Britannia to arrive and reinforce the lines they were already exhausted. It was just another salt in the wound knowing that the reason they survived was because the grand master ordered a retreat to reprimand the EB reinforcements for false action.

Shin was awfully into a long talk, burning Akito's pride when his unit was ignored by him in favor of taking care of the _un-needed_ reinforcements. Akito was just glad that he managed to regain some sense and bailed out before his Alexander blew up. He didn't know if the blow took his brother with it, but he wasn't so sure that Shin would die so easily, even if his Alexander did pit his older brother's unit.

He hissed when Leila touched a particularly sensitive spot on his shoulder blades. While he survived, it was a bitch to deal with the burns in nearly all of his body. The explosion he initiated wasn't holding anything back, and he had intended to die with Shin until Ayano knocked some sense into his self-preserving instinct.

Ryo had been keeping quiet since the battle, and even Naruse was being unusually less talkative. Ayano was trying to fix their remaining four Alexander Type-02s, while their commander was putting some salves on their lieutenant's wounds.

"First degree burns… And you're forearm is fractured and I'm not sure it would withstand another direct blow… How could you be so reckless?" Leila debated whether she should pinch the spot to get her point across his thick head but decided not to.

"We're a suicide unit. We're supposed to be reckless." She curled her lips at his noncommittal reply. His aloofness might be helpful and she appreciated his honest-to-God blunt responses, but his attitude was irritating under the dire circumstances. His condition was critical at best. She had to stop herself from touching his chest repeatedly to make sure his heart was still beating.

"We may be a suicide unit but that doesn't literally mean we're being sent to commit suicides. You pulling that stunt nearly gave me a heart attack. You could have aimed at his landspinners instead of head butting it. And for what? Unexpected move? You're an idiot."

"You would make quite the motivational speaker." He bit out.

She ignored his jab in favor of tending his wounds. Akito had managed to eject, but his CES had been damaged by the force and a cylindrical alloy impaled itself into his side. Alexanders weren't equipped with a Cockpit Ejection System because the frame was exclusive use for the Wyverns and to the Command, any casualties on their part weren't counted as a loss. Akito had a serious stroke of luck that his was the first prototype Anna Clement made, the only Alexander unit that had one. Thankfully, nothing hit any of his vital organs. But as it is, he was hemorrhaging internally and Leila wasn't sure if some carefully placed bandage would stop the blood from discharging profusely.

 _All of them hold so little view of their own lives._ She sadly concluded from all the time of working with them. The glaring low percent of survival rating did not seem to discourage them either, and yet none of them wanted to die; because of the simple fact that if they die, they'd die for the Union. _The Europeans aren't our people._ Ayano told her some time ago, feeling very rebellious. _Our people are halfway across the world, reduced to nothing but numbers._

He heaved a sigh and squared his shoulders, hissing at the continuous pain. No matter how many times he had abused his body with cuts received from training, he could never get used to the burning sensation of fire. Being burned has always been the most painful way to die in human history, because the fire had to burn you three times; skin, muscle then bones. Surviving an explosion was close to it. His commander frowned at his movement. "You all really should thank me for being prepared. None of you even thought of bringing first aid other than some bandages?"

"Thank you." He stopped her before she started to be swept in her lecture regarding procedure. Honestly, they really are a suicide squad. Why would they need to heal a member when they were still in a mission? They were just lucky to find the secluded, shallow cave near their location. They were still near Euro Britannia's frontline borders.

He let out a small hiss when he felt his commander gripping a particularly painful wound. Her eyes were shining with mirth. "You say 'thank you' as if you're saying 'drop dead'. Fix the tone, Lieutenant."

"I wish you wouldn't squeeze so," he glared slightly, surprising her to see that he was perfectly capable of being irritated. And he got up sulkily, with great pain, and crossed over to the other side of the wall inside the makeshift cave.

* * *

 ** _5:00 PM_**

 ** _St. Michael Knights Headquarters_**

Following Napoleon Bonaparte's successful invasion and occupation of the British Isles, before the French Revolution crossed over the strait of Dover, the British Imperial Family decided to move their capital to another place, and that was when the _Euro Universe_ was formed. In 1870 a.t.b. (1815 A.D.), Napoleon suffered a major defeat at Waterloo, destroying his hopes of invading and subjugating Russia. In the late 18th century, dissatisfaction rose in Europe as many people opposed the reset of calendar use as Revolution Year 1 since 1790 after French citizens rose up against the existing Ancien Regime System. And after the relationship of the people of France and its government broke down, the continent was swept in the French Revolution. Due to the export of it and war throughout Europe, Napoleon seized so many power and authority, the people feared that he would become another tyrant, thus they put him to death; and with this the E.U. became a democratic region that no longer value birth right in governance and no one would be born with a claim to authority.

Revolutionaries overran all major European powers. Eventually even Britannia itself was threatened. Defeat at Trafalgar brought the British Isles in to the fold of the nascent European Union, forcing the royal family to flee to their American colonies, which had been neutralized following Washington's Rebellion, and it was then that the foundations for the _Holy Empire of Britannia_ was born from the remains of their original 13 colonies. In their exile, they were joined by former European nobility, fleeing revolutionary persecution.

With their combined government, they conquered the regions of Russia in the European continent in the first sphere of expansion after the World Wars. It was there that the descendants of said former European nobility, who are now part of Britannia, returned to reclaim their former homeland, thus forming _Euro Britannia_.

With their location that was separated by EU's regions of Russia and China, Euro Britannia's Grand Duke was able to rule without being hindered by Pendragon. Their centralized government allowed them to defend their position, and with the backing of the terrains that clearly marked their territorial line, they were effective as the Britannia's eastern front against their European rivals.

Of course, their autonomy does not mean that they are a seceded land of Britannia. Through the Four Orders, the two were able to stand their position. The Four Orders consisted of a special squad each, with a Grand Master in command. The knights are answerable only to the Grand Duke, similar to how the twelve Knights of the Round only answers to the Emperor, but the Emperor still holds the higher authority over them.

Each of the orders are given their own headquarters posted in the corners of the land, acting as aces for the front lines and the messengers between the only Grand Duke given the title outside of the original 13 colonies' Grand Dukes, and the Emperor. The one that guards the northwest of Euro Britannia is the Saint Michael knights, commanded by the Knight of Two's successor, General Shin.

Shin was sitting alone in the dining table. He was silent, and didn't seem to notice him with a tall glass of wine in his hands. The ex-Japanese was staring at the end of the archway leading to upstairs that he was sure that no one would doubt if Shin said he was counting the stairs.

Ashley Ashura, leader of the Ashley Strike Force that was composed of seven regular members under Grand Master Shin Hyuga Shing, walked past said man without a word and fetched himself a glass of cold water.

"It is late, Knight." Shin stated. There was an unbearable silence that followed after since Ashley didn't respond for a while. He had been quite as of late. He didn't think acting like his usual, war-loving self was appropriate for the rest of the day, not after what his subordinate did. The knight did, however came in for a purpose.

"Hn?" Shin looked at the letter in his hands, and took it from him. Ashley waited patiently as his commander read through the contents.

"I see."

Taking one last big gulp, he decided it was safe to show curiosity. "What is it?"

Shin didn't say anything for a while. He ignored the half-filled dry red wine of Bordeaux's Claret, holding the edge of the letter on the candle and patiently waiting for it to burn into ashes. "A message from none other than the Imperial Highness himself."

He nearly spit the contents of his drink. For the Emperor to send the letter himself, it has to be something very important. "Does it regard our mission?"

He merely shook his head, "Jules Kingsley, a tactical advisor is on her way to Saint Petersburg. The Order of the Knights of Saint Michael is to work with her to quell the resistance in the Euro Britannia and deal with the Euro Universe."

"A tactician?" _That's it? Not a cool pilot or a royalty?_ He was skeptical to think that a stranger would be able to help them. Shin was a genius already with military strategy. They don't need some woman wiggling in the chain of command.

A shrug. "Do mind your manners to her," and he left.

* * *

 ** _December 14th (11:00 AM)_**

 ** _Transcontinental Railroad Line_**

Mere hours away to their destination, Suzaku tried to into his compartment, the soft clacking of the train was steadfastly making its way. The room had been reserved exclusively for him. It was the Imperial Private Family train, yet despite its name, only a few royalties, besides the usual staff, had ever ridden in it. Those who do are the ones the Emperor knew to an almost personal level. Almost, because Suzaku definitely doesn't has a history with the one of the most powerful man on the world. Suzaku was here because he has a personal history with the one that the Emperor does have a personal history.

Aside from the name case printed with 'Suzaku Kururugi' in a basic font put neatly on top of the desk, the room was relatively bare. He suspected the desk was a standard one, nothing fancy, not that he knew much about the current appliance styles. There were just so many of them he usually left things like that to his servants years ago. There was a cupboard filled with books, various literatures he probably would never read. And there was also a decorative gun cabinet.

His honed senses picked up a light sound, and he recognized the metallic door sliding open. "What did you just do?" Lelouch demanded, coming in his office without warning. She was wearing her military uniform, which slightly reminds him of his own uniform, but hers was dipped in black, which consists of a black, ankle-length overcoat with gold trimmings on her shoulders. Unlike Viceroy Cornelia's maroon neck guard, hers was a V-neck that was printed with the wings.

While his deep ocean cape was quite extravagant with Britannia's wings, she has a small mantle hanging off her right shoulder emblazoned with Britannia's insignia, matching her intimidating eye patch that covered nearly half of her face, ornamented with a large gemstone that caught the light and shone fuchsia over her long ebony hair.

The way the color accented her visible eye was distracting to say the least. It reminded him of her cursed ability to command people. It reminded him of that vivid red color, a sigil he saw every time the _Geass_ she placed on him activated.

He bit back a snarky reply. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you're referring to."

"What did you do to achieve the title of the Rounds?"

A sharp pain stabbed him when he heard her demand. Had she remember everything already? Using Euphy's words, and doubting his knighting? Was she trying to make a twisted joke? The ice covering his burning hatred was melting again. He could do it now. It would be so easy to take her life, her body virtually vulnerable before him. Wait, if this was a joke, why would she ask _him_ of all people?

"…I turned a very dangerous criminal to His Majesty and was granted the honor," he supplied, "…last night." But he did wonder though, "How did you know?"

She frowned, and chose to ignore his question. "Don't lie; why am I deployed to fight the EU right after my retrieval?"

Retrieval? What kind of rescue did she deserve- oh, right. This isn't Lelouch. She's… Jules. Jules Kingsley. And "Jules" was taken hostage by the Black Knights. She must have drawn the conclusion that Britannia "rescued" her.

He mentally recalled his conversation with the Emperor. What they talked about Lelouch's new role for Britannia; the enemies she had to eliminate for Britannia. But she didn't have to eliminate them, did she? He had set her to help him achieve peace, not to spread more tragedy by killing off the long list.

"The criminal I turned in, he," it was a little odd to refer Zero as a man now that he knew Zero's Lelouch, or maybe it was because he was flat out lying to Lelouch's face and knowing she wouldn't know any better. "-has died, but he had caused rebellion to spread through several areas and the EU is taking advantage of it."

"The Area System is flawed already. Why would one more rebellion take the Emperor's attention?"

Because this is the one rebellion that actually had a chance to succeed, however small it was. "It would turn the tables if I had not caught up."

Their eyes met. Lightning could have struck down right then and there, destroying everything that surrounded them and they wouldn't look away from the other one inch.

A sigh escaped her lips. "The terrorists that captured me… I don't remember anything. I think I'm suffering retrograde amnesia."

He let out a surprised sound, admittedly taken aback. As far as he knew, Lelouch would never admit such a thing, claiming it was _weakness_. Confused, he decided to let his curiosity lead him. "If you don't remember anything, how'd you know I've just received my knighting?"

The look she'd get when she speaks to someone dumb was there again. "I said retrograde amnesia. I still remember things, all that happened, but I don't know how I received them and I cannot remember any connection I have with them. Losing a memory means one literally doesn't remember anything, including talking and how to eat. I did not _lose_ my memory." The mere suggestion seemed repulsive to her.

"But this will not hinder anything, hopefully." Her eyes cleared, "we're cracking down insurgencies in Euro Britannia? Doesn't the Arctic Fleet are helping the 6th Army in that regard? What about the Orders?"

Suzaku was surprised to know she knows about what's going on outside Japan already. He already understood she was leading a rebellion but he didn't think she'd kept tabs outside of Japan that even being an amnesiac didn't damper any memory of the knowledge. "Reports coming in are conflicted. Last update was 48 hours ago, that the Wyvern Squad spearheaded the 132nd Regiment of the Union to seize St. Petersburg and kill the Grand Duke. The Michael Knights managed stop them, isolating the regiment at Neva river in south and disabling the Wyverns."

"The Wyverns?"

"A rogue paramilitary group made of Elevens that managed to escape to EU. They're basically a suicide unit." Personally Suzaku had the opinion that they were just trading masters. They flee Japan in hopes for EU's protection, but after Area 11 was annexed into the Holy Britannian Empire, the EU citizens started to treat them as hostile foreigners and they, in the end, ended up in the ghettoes.

At that explanation, her visible eyebrow arched upwards. "I don't think an establishment like that would be taken lightly by the people. Isn't that essentially means that the EU is telling them to 'please die in place of EU citizens'." She looked like she was refraining herself from using air quotes.

"They're establishment was supposed to be a secret, but we found out anyway after a repeat of engagements with them. The Grand Duke is safe back in the Catherine's Palace, dealing with the remaining regiment and is requesting a tactical advisor to replace Admiral Velaines and a Knight of the Rounds to assist the Michael Knights."

"Oh? They're that desperate already?" As a suzerain to the Empire, the Euro Britannian enjoys a far greater autonomy than a vice-regal government of an Area. They were far more independent, able to dictate its own policies without interference to the Imperial Central Command. The position of the ruling Grand Duke is effectively an Emperor in all but name.

Suzaku, however, didn't like her condescending tone. It was a common thing for her to mock other, _lesser_ people- one her habits that made him despise him when he met her. "Yes. The 9th, 13th, and 16th Armies are training in the States to prepare for the war with Russia. They were supposed to shot through the Siberia Highland after the 6th Army engages them through Yamalia but the EU had sent their Regiment from Finland first."

"With Saint Petersburg cornered between Finland's Regiment and the other one from Neva River, I suppose it would warrant some panic since they could be pinched." She gave it a thought, more for show than anything else from his point of view. "Suzaku, you are bringing your frame, aren't you?"

A flicker of annoyance passed his face. As if a Knight would forget to bring their Knightmare Frame. "Of course." Unlike him or her, the R&D staffs of the Camelot weren't given the privilege to ride the train. But as a Knight of Rounds cannot leave without their respective Knightmares, Camelot was allowed to depart with them, but in the _HMAS Camelot_ behind them. The airship was one of the many aircraft vehicle Britannia's Prime Minister sponsored. Of course, unlike the Second Prince's personal _HMAS Avalon,_ the other airships were considerably much smaller in size. All His Majesty's Air Ships are built more for diplomacy purposes, or scientific development and not for military purposes. He heard from Miss Cecile that military airships weren't allowed to be made because they were essentially a declaration for a total war.

Speaking of her, Suzaku nearly started to nervously tug his hair, a strange thing to do considering he thought he had lost any self-doubt quirks. It had only been 24 hours since the Black Rebellion— as the media dubbed it— and he didn't have much time to do anything else. After he turned in Lelouch, the two were ushered quickly by V.V. into the Imperial Family train. He mentally vowed to apologize to them, especially Lloyd. He may be a sociopath and often disregard him as merely a part of Lancelot, but the man certainly didn't deserve his left hook.

"Good." Lelouch's voice stopped him from going in his self-deprecating thoughts. "It's time to meet the head of the sub-Empire." She smirked in anticipation when the train significantly slows down to a stop.

* * *

 ** _2:06 PM_**

 ** _Euro Britannia's Command Center_**

She was supposed to go out there and assist Prince Odysseus' protection in the heart of the Chinese Federation but nooo, she was given the job to make sure no one in the Euro Britannia's Command Center or EBCC slacked and give a detailed report to the Imperial Central Command or known as ICC in Pendragon.

Aside from monitoring the military specialists doing their work organizing Euro Britannia's militant schedules and updating the status reports from various scouts, she was in command on base to handle the attack led by the EU.

"Anything new down at port?" she asked for an update through the channel.

"Union's down to less than one thousand arms, it's their Panzer-Hummels that's raining shit." Major General Jeffrey Whick, a rather cynical commander, scowled at the screen. "My division outnumbers them 8 to 1, but those Panzers are keeping out of our Sutherlands' range and are retreating periodically."

"Can you pursue?"

"And risk another back-up of theirs in Ukraine and Poland?" he asked rhetorically. "We're dangerously close to Estonia. The regiment's led by a non-official group. If we passed Union's front lines they'll want a total war. I can cut the soldiers down, but if we rest those Panzers might ambush us and if we kept exhausting our own Knightmares my men will starve."

"Reinforcements from Moscow were pulled back when they got a wrong intel to back-up the Michael Knights. I'll call their Knightmare corps, but it'll take two days at minimum."

"I don't need another five thousand mouths to feed. I request to carpet bomb Pskov."

"Request denied. We're hard pressed enough to get clean water supply I don't need you burying Chudskoye Lake. Flank them to the lake instead." She ordered, suddenly coming up with an idea. "Don't let them restock in Estonia, envelop and drown them."

"Easier said than done, but I copy, commander." When he cut off the link, an aide came in, "Sir, we're having a conference with the duke in 10 seconds!".

"Patch it through." She ordered. The operator then drew out a small tab, enlarging it and hiding half of the map with the screen showing the face of Augusta Henry Highland, with the flag of Euro Britannia's serpent shield in the background.

"Knight of Twelve, Report!"

Monica Kruszewski saluted. "Sir, the Union regiment at south is down to 1,000. They are drawing back to the borders. Major General Whick will try to envelop and flank them to Chudskoye Lake."

"Don't let them bury our water source" was his immediate response. She nodded and he mulled over her report. "The Knights of Raphael, Uriel and Gabriel are protecting the other borders, and the Michael Knights had taken damage in their rescue op, and are currently recovering in their headquarters. The EU sent a brigade from Finland. The 4th Arctic Fleet split them and is currently withholding position in Lahti. A Brigade is in conjunction with them to take over Helsinki."

"What about the other half, sir?"

"They're engaging the 6th Army in north. Objectively speaking, we outnumber their soldiers 2 to 1 and will win even with nearly all of our Knightmares fortifying the East Point to stop any attack from Russia's mainland. The moral of our troops, though, had gone down as Admiral Velaines' Darwin Commander tank was shot down." It was Britannia's and Euro Britannia's most powerful value; soldiers are more loyal to their commander than the Emperor. Field Marshall Cornelia's men were more loyal to the Princess herself rather than the Empire, thus, should their beloved commander died, the moral of the troops will gone down the slope. This was the case with the 6th Army when Admiral Jacques Velaines died.

But there had been no time to mourn. "Knight of Twelve, you have been dispatched to assist a tactical advisor sent by His Imperial Majesty and line up with the Knight of Seven to back up the 6th Army in north. And if possible, assist to secure Finland's capital city."

 _The Knight of Seven?_ Her eyes gleamed full of jam-packed curiosity. Of course she knew who it would be. His integration among the military ranks was a shocking one, and he was the first Number, not a commoner like the famed late Knight of Two. Not that Monica disliked Numbers, but after the report about him sent to the headquarters… who can't be curious about a Number who turned in a Princess, and through closer investigation it turns out that said Princess was his childhood friend, and they were still friends at the time, with said Princess being the infamous terrorist known as Zero? It would be the juiciest of the scandalous gossip of the year, if not for the fact that it was an SS-class information open only to the Emperor and his knights.

Monica saluted in lieu and closed the conference. The military officer went to the hangar and into her Vincent Commander, wondering who the Knight she will work together with.

* * *

 _The Modern Hierarchy of Military Organization:_

 _1._ _A Fire team of 4 foot Privates led by a Corporal._

 _2._ _A Squad/Section of 2 fire teams and 5 pilots led by a Sergeant._

 _3._ _A Platoon of 15-30 soldiers and 15 pilots led by a Lieutenant._

 _4._ _A Company of 80-150 soldiers and 50 pilots led by a Captain/Major._

 _5._ _A Battalion of 300-800 soldiers and 100 pilots led by a Lieutenant Colonel._

 _6._ _A Regiment/Brigade of 2,000-4,000 soldiers and 300 pilots led by a Colonel/Brigadier general._

 _7._ _A Division of 10,000-15,000 soldiers and 1,000 pilots led by a Major General_

 _8._ _A Lance of 20,000-40,000 soldiers and 5,000 pilots led by a Lieutenant General_

 _9._ _An Army/Fleet of over 80,000 soldiers and 7,000 pilots led by a General_

 _10._ _An Army Group of two or more armies led by a Field Marshal._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I don't know which is the Grand Duke, Velaines [according to the spoiler] or Henry [according to Wikia]. I thought Velaines might be the city Grand Duke Henry owned but couldn't find any so I chose the latter with the reason simply because my fingers tire from typing Velaines. You know what? I just admit defeat here.

I know that Monica's KMF is Florence, but customized Knightmares weren't available until the Float System was mass produced. And Florence was first created for Oz the Reflection, so it won't make any appearance until after this battle.

In this fiction, Britannia's territory remains the same. The EU has Europe, Central Russia or Russia's Mainland in the Asia Continent, Central and South of Africa. While Euro Britannia is on the land between Europe and the Ural Mountain Range, that serves as a good enough "defense wall" for the eastern part of EB, with the other three Order posted in the borders of the Ural Mountain Range, Caucasus Mountain Range and Russia's Highland that indicates the EB and Europe's line of territory. The mountains provided them good defenses, but Akito managed to burst through the highlands and to Narva, letting the Regiment continue their way to Saint Petersburg; between the EU taking potshots at a major dock between Narva and Petersburg (West), 132nd EU Regiment attacking in the southern road to Petersburg (Southwest), and EU sending soldiers from Finland (North), the odds are not in their favor.

I know the last chapter resembled _The Moments in Between_ , I read it months ago before deciding to write this. Mostly because I just started loving Suzaku (at first I hated the guy so much, you will not believe how I started liking his character) and because that fiction covers smut rather than the military exploits I was expecting with Julius's position.

It might be long before I update because I'm having trouble bringing Oz the Reflection into the story. I can make Orpheus and the Peace Mark enters the battle, I had that one covered (half but of course, it's all very preliminary), but I don't know how to introduce the Glinda Knights. What should be Oldrin's role in the story? And I know the Glinda Knights are Britannia's anti-terrorism faction but when will they appear? I can't bring them right at the beginning; that would introduce too many characters.

If any of you can tell me how to conquer a city _and_ keeping it, I would appreciate it _immensely_ , as that will be the major problem for the next chapter, and it is my minor writer's block. "Minor", for me, _equals a month_ \- actually it's just a week, but I write other stories too so my attention kept shifting. I'm dedicated to write only CG, GC, and 07-G as all three are taking a militaristic theme but I don't know when I'll go Jack-Frost-Danny-Phantom-Harry-Potter whacky again.

I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR STAYING FAITHFUL EVEN AFTER MY TWO MONTHS LONG DELAY!

Put your thoughts and answers on the box below! Reviews equals fuels equals motivation for the author! **[6782]**


	3. Misinformed

**Your Only Sin is that You are King**

My laptop's Microsoft committed suicide and locked down _everything._ I had to recover all the back-ups scattered in the aux. in other disks.

I saw the trailer and was blown away by the sheer contrast of Lelouch and Julius' character. I didn't know about the drugs which was why I didn't include them in the last chapter though I really like it when he introduces himself as Julius Kingsley, the total rewrite of his earlier pitiful state was amazing.

I only recently started reading Lelouch/Suzaku. I **think** , that Lelouch vi Britannia is the best name _ever_ with the way it sounded and that Suzaku Kururugi is a very cool name and it really rings in my ears once I got rid of my prejudice towards the whole typical Princess/Knight setting. What the hell is with people with abbreviating him with that… horrible name… Suzy or Suzie or… they can't even be called a name! It's not that the name is _bad_ \- it's just that comparing it to "Suzaku" and the fact that Suzaku's a guy… ugh. For the record, I hate "Lulu" too. I only tolerate feminine nicknames for guys _if_ they can actually pass off as a girl. Just add a longer hair and a slightly larger pair of eyes and Lelouch would look like a copy of his mother, except for the mutated eye- I love his purple eyes. You can't say no to purple eyes! [Hyouka]

 **Rules:**

" **The biggest risk is not taking any risk... In a world that is changing really quickly, the only strategy that is guarantied to fall is not taking risks.** " = Short orders, important stressing of certain Geass commands or any other form of order.

" _Move fast and break things. Unless you are breaking stuff you are not moving fast enough._ " = News, intro-interviews to keep up with the world's events, the other channel relaying orders from information and communication device, emphasizing a word for sarcasm or a similar purpose, Japanese speaking.

" _Don't go around saying the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing. It was here first._ " = optional.

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Misstatement**

 _"_ _The United States of Japan had suddenly taken on a grim turn. The "Black Rebellion" led by the Black Knights, up until this point had been quite successful I think we all agree not all of us thought the masked man would go down so easily."_

 _"_ _It just proves that Britannia is still the most powerful force, Maya. According to the military, for some unknown reason, Zero had abandoned his Black Knights in the middle of seizing the Viceroy's Palace, and left everything up to the miracle worker, Tohdoh, who was unable to do the task."_

 _"_ _Not much of a miracle, huh? In the end, Zero was captured and his Knights are only waiting to be sentenced. Sources leaked that Kyoshiro Tohdoh himself had been captured."_

 _"_ _Not all of the Black Knights, though. A few of them managed to escape. Where to the military is still investigating the matter. We must all be vigilant and cherish our time, people, for we don't know when these terrorists will come back."_

 _—_ _Live discussion, by Maya Hansen and Mike Tyson_

* * *

 _"_ _People really don't care if politicians attack each other with untrue stories. They figure if you don't want to get hurt, you shouldn't have field for office. They figure whatever happens to us, our lives will be better than theirs."— Bill Clinton, speech at Campus Progress National Student Conference, July 13, 2005_

* * *

 **December 14th (11:10 AM)**

 **Expressway at Sankt Petersburg**

She left his office when the train slowed down, before eventually stopping with a particularly loud hiss. She strode through the halls, stopping nearby one of the many windows and virtually ignoring her assigned personal guard for the duration of the mission's existence. The rostrum was shut in on all sides, aside from the obvious purpose for security reasons; she guessed it was to give their guest, her, some privacy.

After the train stopped, Suzaku was the first to disembark onto the platform. There was only a small group of people. _Unfavorable_ , she thought. She hated repeating herself. Her position as a new addition in the chain of command will undoubtedly cause a wedge. She needed to make her position clear to the army force, not to a few audiences.

The Imperial Private Family train was equipped with black glass. None of the welcoming committee noticed her observing them. While she had acknowledged the fact that she had somehow lost her memories, she still obtained the knowledge she had gathered in her life. She was still adept at reading people, and was able to dissect the small party's behavior behind the window.

 _Only four men._ It was almost pitiful to her. Not that the security was lax, there are several soldiers posted around the station, providing sufficient amount of safety; even if there were no Knightmares- perhaps all was deployed in the ongoing battle at south- but she was severely disappointed at the number of the party that had come to greet her arrival.

Two of them stood rigidly, hands on guns she could not recognize from afar, ready to shoot any insurgents that might be stupid, or bold, enough to attack. The other two were standing in front of their security personnel. The one standing to her guard's left, wore finer attire compared to his companion. He was someone she recognized quite easily. Dark gray hair and gray-blue eyes, his face was practically a celebrity. She let out a small, satisfied hum. The Grand Duke himself had come.

She observed the pseudo-emperor's companion stepped forward, greeting his guest articulately. "You must be worn out from your long journey. I will send you to the Guest of State residence right away," he extended his hand to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Kururugi. Allow me to welcome you. I am Michael Augustus." Michael Augustus, it was not a name she was able to recall. She must have never come across his name before. He did not emphasize on his title, military rank or nobility title, if he did even have one. The probability he was a number is absolute nil, perhaps he was a simple staff officer, or maybe a secretary or a logistic authority, or it is possible that he was a simple inadequate bureau officer.

Her guard stated his surname, introduction mute after the formal address, and took the greying haired man's hand. The glass was clean, and she had a good view. Augustus doesn't seem to be disgusted, and his facial expression was stone cold at best. But the handshake looked like a mere brushing of their hands instead of a firm welcoming handshake. With decisive analysis, she guessed he simply does not acknowledge Suzaku's superior rank, as a Knight of the Rounds.

"The Imperial Family's private train, and a Knight of the Round as his escort? The dame with you must be highly regarded by his Imperial Majestry."

 _A dame?_ She sneered at the thought. As if she was one those ladies that were good for nothing other than to be married off. She wasn't even married, or she believed to be. The papers Suzaku handed her before certainly didn't say anything about her being engaged to a Duke.

"What's this?" Her exclamation brought forth all of their immediate attention. She stood straight and sharp as she stepped off onto the platform. " _This,_ " emphasizing it, she continued, "is all the welcome I get?"

She stepped forward and leveled the administrator, Suzaku taking a step off to the side, his head down. She stopped herself from giving a brief scowl at him. She was not fond of his attitude. Obedient but un-submissive, it was annoying not knowing why he seemed angry at himself and everyone and the world and yet still shouldering stiff as if this was all just a responsibility rather than doing a service to Britannia.

Yet, at least the newly instated Knight used his modicum acting skills to school his expression. Augustus did not look at all comfortable, and it was certainly unbecoming.

She baited him a little further, "Nevertheless, when next I return, the streets of St. Petersburg will be lined with the masses cheering my victory and chanting my name," perhaps it was not one of the wisest thing to say with the Grand Duke watching the rather one sided exchange of words.

But she would have to deal with any reprimand later. She needed to assert her authority. A military advisor; was just that, an advisor. If they don't take her seriously her… "advice" on the field would be scrutinized, and she didn't need them debating whether her arguments are valid or not in the middle of a battle.

"By order of His Imperial Majesty, all Eastern front operational planning will hereby be conducted by me, Strategic Advisor Jules Kingsley!"

* * *

 **December 15th (12:10 PM)**

 **Avalon, Cambodia**

"Present, Arms!"

Her permanent vehicle was switched a much more comfortable one. It emitted no sound that may annoy anyone in the vicinity but she can still hear the soft wheels gliding into the room. "At ease." Her voice was soft, but it never came off as meek; confident, but still caring, so unlike her sister's commanding tone.

"Yes, Your Highness." The soldiers stationed to guard the garden Schneizel had given her saluted. She was sure that second prince had done his best with the garden given by the lovely smell and the general serenity of the place. It was unfortunate that even the best doctors he provided cannot help her to open her eyes.

It has only been a couple of days since her return as a Princess. Contrary to popular belief, she was not naïve. She understood the harsh reality of the Royal Family. Being a half-Britannian Royalty was not pleasant. But she hadn't had much time worrying about it thanks to her mother's protection and her wonderful sisters and brothers. After she died, she and her sister's golden cage shattered, and they were ushered into war. But she managed through the Second Pacific War thanks to her sister's very first friend. The same thing happened when she was kidnapped by a man named 'Mao'; she firmly stayed calm and believed in them even with the threat of a bomb above her head. Then she was kidnapped again by a boy named 'V.V.'. She was locked inside an empty room that she knew its purpose was to drive one insane, but the silence and darkness was null to her thanks to her blindness and sheer patience.

Nunnally knew enough about the political stand, and as much as her sister was unimportant for her father to keep, she knew that she was infinitely more worthless. Her crippled state was a fragile glass that shielded her sister from receiving a worse fate than exile.

However, this time, her sister was likely at home, perhaps throwing another violent tantrum of her being missing. There was no one to compare, and Nunnally was on her own in the viper's den. She was a young girl, unable to see and unable to walk, with an incredible skill for listening and analyzing that wouldn't amount to anything of value for the Emperor. She was as good as dead, with virtually no political standing with her late arrival, and the morphology was not literal only because of the Prime Minister's swift protection.

Schneizel had ordered for the best doctors and nurses to take care of her mildly dehydrated state. After she recovered, he escorted her and they flew away to Cambodia in the Avalon, his personal airship. He wanted to take her away quickly before the media caught word of her return. When the Emperor accepted her in the court, her status was still shaky. And she knew that she wouldn't survive in Pendragon. There was no one left that cared for her. Schneizel seems to still hold fond memories of her, but he was busy enough as the Chancellor of the Holy Empire and Prime Minister of Britannia. He was charismatic and persuasive, but he couldn't protect her 24/7 if she was left alone at the heart of the empire.

She was confused. She didn't know what to do. All she can actually do was to listen. Her entire life had been so dependent on her sister and it was only because of her sister's kindness did she even survive. Perhaps she was relatively safe under Schneizel's protection, but what of her sister?

Nunnally had not told anyone nor Schneizel about her sister. Shcneizel had been too busy to start second guessing but she knew that her second oldest brother will ask about it sooner than later. She didn't tell them anything about where she had been, what she had been doing, about V.V. kidnapping her or about Ashford. It was a good thing she had been wearing her normal dress instead of her school uniform. But still, who was V.V.? Is he someone close to the Emperor? Would her father send a platoon over Ashford Academy? If they found her sister…

She can't possibly bring her sister back into the Imperial Court. Being a cripple, there was absolutely no expectation for her. In her sister's case, however, she would have to serve the Empire either through the military or being married off as a negotiation tool. The latter was too repulsive to even consider, while the former would be very dangerous for a girl who hated P.E. with all her might. With her brilliant mind, Nunnally was sure that her sister would achieve victory in any battle, but she knew her sister wouldn't be able to utilize her infamous micromanagement ability if she worries over her little sister's safety while being in a hostile territory. Her sister had only trusted Suzaku for her safety, and it took three months for her to even acknowledge Sayoko's existence as their maid.

What could she do? What useful thing could she achieve by listening? Gathering information? There would be nothing of importance with soldiers trained to not leak strategies and her being confined in the garden or her room. And if she, by some miracle, attains additional news of the ICC's recent missions or dangerous information kept by the OSI, what could she do about them?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was something she found to dislike. Being blind, Nunnally had to completely rely on her other senses. A little rustle of fabric and she can tell the difference between a window being open and letting the wind blew the curtains or Sayako cooking something and moving about in her maid uniform. Hasty footsteps running near the door told her that it must be Milly running in to either gossip more about Sister or planning out with a conspiracy grin.

Now, she was in a completely new place, so far away from her sister, where she couldn't tell the difference of someone's footsteps' rhythm and identifies them as her sister's or Suzaku's.

"Your Highness?" That too, was something else she didn't like. Nunnally shared her sister's resentment for formality. Behind the Court's smiles she always hated to think that they were waiting to leave and found no joy or benefit in conversing with the "commoner" princesses.

"Come in." She allowed the door to open. The sound of sliding panels' sounding familiar with Ashford's extravagant doors offered little to no comfort.

Other than her hearing, she had a great sense of smell too. Someone's fragrance was usually ignored unless they're interested with the person. Being blind, she didn't have pretty or ugly looks to disturb her judgment. Her sister always smells nice. Suzaku too, even if she detected the annoying smell of old metal on his hands or the mud that caked his boots.

This time, she had come to recognize her older brother. "Schneizel? Is that you?"

* * *

Oldrin had to check herself from shifting nervously. She had met a lot of royalty and was a noble herself, but being in the presence of the Prime Minister was another thing entirely. Prince Schneizel may be the third in line to the throne, but he was commanding, charming and most of all, persuasive. He was everything the Crown Prince should be, but, Prince Odysseus just doesn't have the charisma the Second Prince has, or the tactical genius like the Field Marshall. In a way, she pitied Prince Odysseus for being known as the Mediocre Prince, caused by the vast superiority of the Second Prince and Princess. She might feel inclined to feel pity for the First Princess too, but, anyone can see that Princess Guinevere doesn't care for the throne as long as she has money.

But back to the matter at hand, she was still wondering whether she should walk near the side of the High Chancellor, or stay way behind the White Prince. Her nobility was not as highly valued as the previous Ashfords or the Stadtfelts. If she hadn't worked so hard, perhaps they might stay as a noble commoner.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the Prince stopped, and after a few scanning, they entered the most magnificent garden she had ever laid eyes upon. She spent quite a lot of time indoors, and spent the rest in the military so it was very rare for her to receive free time. The garden in Pendragon was too extravagant for her, but this garden inside the airship _Avalon_ deck is beautiful in its simplicity.

The bundle of flowers all clustered beneath her wheelchair, looking like little mice having a meeting and the princess, soft and fragile holding an ivory colored flower that hung down. There was an elegant plainness about the view.

 _It was like magic_ to her. The way the princess accurately pinpointed their location, and, despite being blind, correctly guessed who had just entered.

"Yes. It's me, Nunnally. And I brought someone too." The White Prince stepped aside, revealing her presence to the blind royalty.

Should she salute? She did just that, not knowing what else to do. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. I am Oldrin Zevon, Head of the Glinda Knights," an introduction with an emphasis of her title, just so the royalty might take her seriously. It was a standard procedure to introduce one's self.

The fifth princess smiled. It was a wonder how she had managed to stay hidden in 7 years. The disabled girl practically stood out like a sore thumb. "It's nice to make acquaintance with you, Oldrin." Calling her Miss Zevon wouldn't cut it for a royalty. "What business do you have with me?"

Before she could relay her answer Prince Schneizel started. "I am having Oldrin here to be your guard. Should you need anything, you can ask her for help." He turned to her, piercing her with a look that promised hell thrice over. "I trust that you will keep her safe?"

"Yes, Your highness!" To be a guard for a royalty was not something Oldrin had wished to be. She would prefer the company of her knights rather than nobles who wouldn't pay two cents to acknowledge a minor noble like her. However, she couldn't exactly refuse when the Prime Minister himself requested her to be a glorified meat shield. _Okay, that was not his exact wording but, still_ , it was close.

Nunnally waited for Schneizel to leave. She was, in fact, not very happy with the recent development. She did not like to be in the company of a complete stranger, far away from her sister, with virtually, no protection. She and her sister had their fair share of enemies within the empire simply because their mother was a poor farmer's youngest daughter out of four children. As if to make matters worse, their mother had _French_ lineage.

Schneizel's promise of keeping her safe was not fool proof. When you are in the royalty, it was inevitable to not be swept up in the dangerous game called the hierarchy. Being new in the imperial court, Nunnally had no influence, had no way to relay power and ambition with her blind state. The military respected her only because of her title and it was protocol. The nobles, however, were created of layers upon layers of lies and deceit. The truth in their words was blurry at best.

Nunnally wasn't blind metaphorically. She knew that she was a bother to them. Nunnally just couldn't take care of herself. She can't take a bath on her own, can't find her own clothes. She can't do anything essential and basic without help. Nunnally wondered how long until this Zevon had had enough taking care of her.

"Oldrin, may I ask how old are you? Your voice sounds young."

"17, Your highness."

"So, what's really going on right now?" As a royalty, they were automatically given the privilege to military operations, barring the OSI's and black ops, and certain strategies unless they were indoctrinated.

"I'm not sure I'm at a liberty to say." Oldrin began unsurely.

"Oh, I'm not asking for any sensitive information. I merely want to know what's happening outside. Are there any news about-" _about my sister_? "-my sister, Euphemia?" Nunnally heard her companion taking a deep breath, and she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Your Highness…" a nervous shuffling of the arms at her side, "Princess Euphemia is dead. Her funeral had went by yesterday."

* * *

 **December 15th (1:00 PM)**

 **Sento Imperial Palace, Heiankyo, Kyoto-gyoen**

Until they met Zero, their resistance cell had been fighting blindly in a disorganized manner. The only thing they achieved was to spread terror amongst the locals and not the military. Up until that day, they had simply been known as the Shinjuku Resistance. They didn't even have a name.

When Naoto was still alive, they had been successful in sustaining themselves with the food raids. Under his leadership, aside from the Yamato Alliance, they became the annoying splinter that refuses to be plucked.

Then Zero introduced them to the world as the Black Knights. He gave them fitting uniforms to identify them not just for show, but to put them at a different, higher level compared to the other resistance cells. They became an organization that protects those without power from those who abuse it. Under his leadership, the Black Knights grow in strength exponentially, becoming a force rivaling the Britannian military.

And yet, though Zero reorganizes the Black Knights to form a structured hierarchy and chain of command, the Black Knights rely heavily on his masterful strategies, unable to act effectively when he has not given them specific orders.

Which was why during the Black Rebellion, the group falls apart when Zero suddenly takes leave.

From that deceivingly insignificant change, it became the point of divergence of their successful rebellion. The White Prince commanded the Pacific Fleet and rallied Britannia's Witch's scattered forces, dismembering their 10,000-strong order and with their chain of command broken with Tohdoh's sudden capture along with three of the Four Holy Swords by the Viceroy's Knight of Honor and Ohgi's medical unit trashed by Britannian forces, the Black Knights finally tasted the heavy jaws of defeat.

A lot of their key commanders were captured; Yoshida and Inoue were killed, along with Kagesaki. A minority escaped, fleeing to the Federation. While the majority that survived and retreated safely under Urabe- who hadn't been captured for he was at the energy filler repository and Minami, who was currently commanding the crews operating the submarine given to Kyoto

Despite their defeat, some of the Black Knights managed to escape in an old palace at Kyoto that had been hidden from view by a mountain. The place had been the ancient residence of previous Emperors since the early Edo Period, and was found when Daidari abandoned the area in late 12th century, and are still protected, surrounded by walls, and remained anonymous to Britannia. They all hide, their spirits broken with the sudden defeat, the death of their leader, the swift execution of the other five members of the Six Houses right after the funeral of the Massacre Princess.

The last couple of days had been spent in a bad mood. The most surprising thing that had happened though, was that "Zero's woman", no longer able to hide in Zero's chamber, took charge of the Knights. With Kallen's help, _somehow_ C.C. was able to assert her authority over them, being the only one who knew Zero.

Kallen wasn't going to trust C.C. though, and neither do any of them. The green haired woman had been an odd accomplice of Zero. She wasn't even part of the hierarchy Zero organized. But if they wanted any semblance of order, they'd have to have a leader.

 _And what an ass,_ Kallen thought, keeping quiet as she peered over the newer recruits training their muscle memory in the simulators, sitting down with her face in her hands and wondering if anything would _ever_ happen in a natural way again.

"Why can't I get pizza?" cried the lime haired woman. Kallen was incredibly ungrateful for her interrupting her self-deprecating thoughts.

"Because if you do they'll know where we're hiding!" _Idiot!_ She screamed, suddenly preferring to deal with Lelouch. At least the "lazy" classmate had tact, as oblivious as she is to her own popularity.

C.C. was sitting on what she liked to call her "throne", which was a very plushy giant orange cushion she got as a prize from Pizza Hut. The witch was sneering at her, somehow able to look at Kallen from above her nose despite them both being of the same height.

"Lelouch would have made me pizza." C.C. replied in a rather offended tone, all the time she had never left off staring at Kallen, and, just as someone crossed the room, C.C. turned to the one who just came in. "Why can't I get pizza?" C.C. repeated her question, and it was of very little use, for no one bothered to answer. Even the newbie only gave their de facto leader a bashful smile, looking around anxiously as if deciding whether he should deny it or if it was a rhetoric question. But then he spotted the one he was sent to.

" _Ah, Captain Kozuki!_ " He saluted, ignorant of the fact that Kallen was groaning inside at the unfamiliar, formal, _Britannian-like_ greeting. "Kaguya-sama requests you're presence. C.C.-sama too," he added hastily, but the Pizza Girl was already out of the door.

There were several main buildings in their underground base. The halls for State Ceremonies, the Shishin-den had become the Black Knights home, anyone wanting to pass their time and stop being moody about their recent defeat spent their time in the library, o-gakumonjo.

Once more she found herself in another long hall, and then she walked down the passage and found herself in the old court room called Ko-gosho, that had been made as their meeting place. Seated on the few chairs were Urabe, Commander of the Special Forces; Minami, succeeding Tamaki's role as the Chief Administrator and Interior Custodian; and Kaguya, who became the General Secretary & Intelligence Commissioner and Supervisor of the R&D Team.

Those roles had been Ohgi's, Diethard's, and Rakshata's respectively. But now, Ohgi was captured, and the other two went missing in the middle of the battle. The last time the Black Knights heard of them is Diethard's struggle with a soldier that found out his rendezvous point with Rakshata, but if the military are still looking for them, at the very least, it meant that those two are still safe and hidden out there somewhere.

Kaguya perked up when she spotted them. "Oh, Kallen-san, C.C.-san, glad you can make it."

Kallen nodded, while C.C. just hummed with a secret little smile and sat down on her chair. She hastily stopped herself from glaring at the woman. She wasn't jealous of her, but even as Zero's most trusted subordinate, everyone still views her as a child; an ace pilot, but still a child, indicated how they gave the position of General Commander and Chief of Military Affairs to C.C., of all people. And infuratingly, the woman has been excellent in her post, so no one really complained.

"Alright, let's begin the meeting without further ado," Kaguya started, and quickly address their priorities. "We know that both Diethard and Rakshata had fled to the Chinese Federation, well, luckily, they went with an old acquaintance of mine and she has a connection with the Black Clan so those three can communicate with us. They were granted asylum by the Traditionalists easily enough, thankfully."

"Is she a family member of them? Can we trust her?" Minami added, skeptically questioning the informant's allegiance.

"The Black Clan has been part of the Kururugi Family through Byakko-sama, and I happen to know her personally," the last member of the original Seven Houses of Kyoto informed. "I can guarantee her loyalty."

Nodding his head, Urabe began his own report. "I already finished the recruit's initial training. We'll have to jumpstart them to make up for our loss." Japanese people are warriors through and through. But coordination is something that can't be inherited, it depends on the commander. "We'll use the simulators to test all of their piloting skills. I'll handle that project, and I know it'll take weeks, at most three, but I am not going to risk any aces like Kallen slipping by." He pointed an appraising look at the pilot in question.

Kallen added her own opinion about it. "And we'll have to make sure they can maintain the order well enough. We can't micromanage everything like Zero, and we also can't rely on his brilliant plans now."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

 _What Ohgi would have said in this situation._ "We wait."

* * *

I didn't know what happened to the Black Knights at this time. I'm mostly confused at the fact that C.C. is the leader of the Geass Directorate in Akito the Exiled, but why wouldn't Charles capture her? If it was a fixed alliance, what about C.C. commanding the Black Knights? Of course, it could be that C.C.'s role in Akito the Exiled was just a spin off like many others, but then it was revealed that Shin had talked to Julius, and confirmed that Julius **is** Zero, so if Julius **is** Lelouch, what the heck happened to make C.C. leading the Directorate and then come back to the Black Knights? It has only been two days since Lelouch was turned into Jules, and I don't know how C.C. got her hands on that blimp, so I made them hide in an old palace. I chose the Imperial Palace at Kyoto for obvious reasons, but I'm not sure how to make it "hidden", so I passed it off to the strategic locations between the mountains… or beneath the mountains… at any rate, you get what I mean, and the fact that Kyoto Gyoen is now an open park serves to hide the Black Knights underground.

I apologize for the short update. I figured out what to do with C.C. and I have already plotted Jules and Shin's story pre-battle. I haven't finished detailing out Nunnally's and the aftermath of Euphy's SAZ though, and the strategy for the battle is still on the run. I'm ironing out the plots. For more detailed version of my progress please visit my profile. I'm active again for a few days (exam's over) until I'd have to do intense debate training for the AEO and SEO, not to mention organizing my school's SEF fair and my class' Saturday Show. Wow... so many projects to do...and I dread this new law for computer National Exam. It's hard enough to concentrate on papers let alone switch between computer screens and the scratch paper!


End file.
